Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Pirate Ninja of the Carribean
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Randy gets sent back in time by the Ninja Nomicon to complete a mission. And that mission just so happens to revolve around Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, enemies and what I guess you can call his friends. Whole 1st movie in 1 chapter, other movies are coming sometime. READ AND REVIEW, BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS IN THIS SUMMARY.


**OKAY SO THIS IS A RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA AND PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN CORSSOVER. READ AND REVIEW! I OWN NOTHING!**

Randy Cunningham sat in his first period science class, bored as ever. Howard was super sick so he wouldn't be at school for at least the next two or three days so Randy would just have to spend all day without his best friend.

He would hang out with Theresa, but she too, was ill; there seemed to be a bad bug going around the school. Almost all of Randy's friends, well not close friends just people he knows and tolerates enough to hang with sometimes like Julian, Dave etc…, had managed to catch said bug.

Randy just hoped he wouldn't get sick. He couldn't be the Ninja very well if he's throwing up, sneezing and coughing ever few seconds.

And so, he sat there, bored and alone as the teacher and her skeleton 'husband' talked and talked, made lame jokes, flirted with her skeleton, and attempted to make leaning about atoms cool and failing.

He was almost relived when one of McFist's chainsaw werewolf things attacked the school, not that anyone should be happy about a chainsaw werewolf attacking a school, but it got him out of the dreaded science class.

Everyone ran from the building and in the confusion, Randy slipped away and put on the mask, turning him into the beloved Ninja, protector of Norisville.  
>"SMOKEBOMB!" Ninja yelled as he appeared in a cloud of smoke. He finally got his smoke bombs to stop smelling so bad, now they just smelled like camp fire smoke.<p>

"It's the Ninja!" someone yelled happily like a fan out of control.

"_Of course it's me, were you expecting someone else to show up?" _Randy thought.

"Alright you over grown mutt, I think you need to chill out! NINJA COLD BALLS!" Ninja yelled and threw a ninja cold ball, but he was mentally cursing herself for using such a lame line.

The chainsaw werewolf was incased in the ice once the ball activated. Ninja ran forward with his katana drawn and sliced the machine in the ice to pieces.

But unfortunately, a chainsaw werewolf never comes alone, and the rest of the pack showed up so Ninja had five more to deal with.

"Great," he muttered.

Ninja began slicing the mechanical werewolves left and right, ducking and jumping to avoid getting nit with chainsaws.

He was done faster than he thought he was going to be. He threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared, everyone had been chanting SMOKE BOMB before he did.

He got back to his science classroom only to have everyone starring at him. Everyone had gone back to their classes during the fight because the teacher's didn't want their students to get hurt with detached chainsaws flying everywhere, but Randy didn't know that.

"Mr. Cunningham, do you have an excuse of why you are so late to class?" the teacher made the skeleton ask.

"Oh, I, ummm, was in the bathroom," it came out sounding more like a question than an answer.

To Randy's relief, the teacher bought his excuse and he went to his seat in the very back left corner of the room next to the windows.

The second he sat down, the Nomicon began to flash red, signaling it wanted to speak to him.

"Alright, whatever to get me out of this class," Randy muttered and opened the book.

His consciousness was dragged into the book and Randy landed on a doodle boat in the middle of a sea in the Nomicon.

"So Nomicon, what you got for me?" Randy asked, seemingly into the air.

The words: **HELP IN THE PAST RESTORS YOU TO THE PRESENT** appeared in silver letters on the deck of the ship he was standing on.

"What the juice is that supposed to mean?" Randy asked, but the words flashed gold then back to silver, meaning that was the only thing the Nomicon was giving him.

Suddenly a portal opened and Randy looked through it. He could see that he was on a ship, a real ship. It was a brown color, white sails from what he could see, but it didn't have any people on it. He heard some foot steps coming from somewhere he couldn't see from the window the portal supplied,

"Oy? Who are you?" a man asked, coming into view of the portal, apparently, the portal window worked both ways, Randy could see that area, and that area could see him.

The man that stepped into view had tan skin, black hair, and awesome hat and was dressed like a pirate, sword and all.

"Oh um, Hi, I-I'm Randy Cunningham" Randy said slightly unsure of himself.

The pirate man looked at him questioningly.

"What is your window doing on my ship…and why is your hair purple?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know?" Randy replied.

Then the window started tilting, then it was right under Randy's feet, and gravity took over and he fell through, landing on the ship. He groaned and sat up and looked around, no one was on the ship except for him and the other pirate dude.

"So who are you?" Randy asked.

"Me? Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate," the pirate replied.

"Mmkay, I think I've heard that name before, I dunno," Randy said, standing up.

Suddenly, the Nomicon and his Ninja mask fell through the portal and landed on the deck with Randy and Jack.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh ummm, my book and a mask," Randy said, attempting to hide his panic and picking up the items the portal spat out.

"Interesting looking book you got there," Jack said.

"You have no idea," Randy muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, but I should probably get-" Randy began but was cut off by the portal closing, "…back."

"Well then, that was a turn of unfortunate events for ya lad," Jack commented.

"You don't say," Randy said sarcastically glancing around the ship in hopes to see another portal, but there were none.

So the next chain of events started in Randy finding out he was no longer in the year 2013, but in 1720, and somewhere in the Caribbean rather than in Norisville and Jack was impressed that Randy was from that far into the future and Randy found out Jack was in fact a real pirate. Randy cursed himself for not paying better attention when they went over famous pirates in History class.

Jack was currently holding the Nomicon, he told Randy he wanted to look at the interesting designs on the cover.

"Just don't open it," Randy warned.

But of course it was too late and Jack opened the Nomicon, and both Randy and Jack were Shloomped in.

Jack was utterly confused at why he was in a book.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I-in the Nomicon," Randy replied.

"Your book? Why are we in a book?"

"It's an interesting book," Randy replied nervously.

Suddenly, they were facing a giant scroll.

The scroll showed an image of Randy Cunningham, then a picture of the Ninja, then Randy putting on the mask and transforming into the ninja.

"What the juice Nomicon! You told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone then you tell some pirate I just met!" Randy yelled at the book.

"Why are you yelling into thin air?"

"Because the book can hear us," Randy saw how confused Jack looked.

So Randy was then forced to tell Jack Sparrow everything. The Nomicon even helped by showing images and videos of Randy's past.

So in the end, they were ejected from the Nomicon and back into their bodies.

To make things short and simple, Jack told Randy he could stay with him until he could figure out how to get back home so long as he doesn't mind being a pirate for a while. The two became rather good friends.  
>And so the journey began.<p>

4 Months later….

Over the past few months, Randy showed Jack what he could do told him a bit about his life back home, Jack told him a little bit about his past and even taught Randy to be a bit better with his sword when not in Ninja Mode.

Randy, who wore the same clothing as he did when he was in his own time with a short sword attached to his waist concealed by his jacket, and Jack were currently bailing out water from what was left of their ship, well long boat with a mini mast and sail, the boat they had been sailing on was probably on the bottom of the ocean by now

"Oh Shansty," Randy said when the decaying hanged pirates came into view, but they both dipped their heads in respect and carried on.

As the mast sank lower, the pair climbed up the make shift mast and rode it to the docks, where they stepped off and walked away as if nothing happened.

They walked past the dock manager, who called them over.

"Hang on you two! it's a shilling to tie your ship up to the dock! And I shall need to know you names." he called.

The three of them looked over at the 'ship' where only the very tip of the mast was sticking out of the water.

"What ship?" Randy asked.

Jack sighed and pulled out a few shillings.

"How 'bout just three shillings, and we forget the names," Jack said as he placed the money on the dock manager's log book.

The man looked at the shillings for a moment, then said, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith and his… son?" closing the book.

"Apprentice," Randy and Jack corrected at the same time, the decided that would be their cover for when the go places. Wasn't really a lie though, Jack was teaching Randy how to go about in the time he was pulled back into.

"Welcome Mr. Smith and his apprentice," the man said then walked off.

As they were passing the dock manager's fee desk, Jack snatched a pouch that jingled with shillings.

Randy just rolled his eyes and followed Jack onwards.

"So which way to the ship yard?" Randy asked.

Jack smiled and pulled out his compass, he looked at it and the dial spun this way and that way.

"That-no that way!" Jack said, pointing in the direction of the ship yard entrance, and with that, he snapped the compass closed.

Randy smirked and followed Jack in that direction. Cunningham knew that they had to be careful not to be recognized. About a month back, Randy and Jack stole a boat from some lady and she was especially pissed at Randy for distracting her, but more at Jack for taking her boat.

Anyway….

As they walked, they heard music coming from the fort. It was obvious there was some kind of party going on there.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the docks and had just gone down the ramp, about to go take the ship they agreed on earlier.

"Oy! 'old up you two!" someone said for the 2nd time that day.

Two soldiers ran in front of them and blocked their path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the bald one said.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't know, but we shall inform you when we see one," Jack said.

Randy and Jack tried to move down another dock pathway, but again, they were stopped by the two soldiers.

"You know, there's a party going on up at the fort? How did you to manage to not get an invitation?" Randy asked.

"W-well someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the not bald one answered.

"Riiiight," Randy smirked.

Then through an interesting conversation, they were told how the Dauntless was the beauty of the waters, but nothing could match the speed of the Interceptor.

Then they got into a discussion about the Black Pearl, Jack had mentioned the Pearl many times to Randy, told him how he was the captain of it until his crew mutinied him 12 years back. Anyway, the two soldiers argued about whether it was actually real or could really out sail the Interceptor.

As they argued, Jack and Randy snuck aboard the Dauntless, which was the ship tied to the dock closest to them.

"Wow, this is a nice ship," Randy said, glancing around.

Jack was at the wheel, while Randy leaned against the smooth wood railing.

"Oy! You two, get away from there!" the bald soldier yelled.

Both soldiers jumped on board and ran up to the pirate and his apprentice.

"You're not authorized to be aboard here mates." The bald one informed them, both soldiers had their guns pointed at the duo.

"Sorry, it's just such a pretty boat," Jack said.

"Ship," Randy corrected.

"What's your names?" the other soldier asked.

"I'm Smith, or Smithy if you prefer and this is my apprentice," Jack replied, they never did come up with a cover name for Randy other than his apprentice.

"And who would you be?" Randy asked.

"None of your concern," baldy replied.

"What's your purpose here, Mr. Smith?" soldier asked.

"And no lies!" the other said, rising his gun higher at them.

"Well then, we confess. It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, sail to Tortuga, pick a crew and pillage and plunder as we please, Savvy," Jack replied.

"_So much for laying low until we steal-commandeer the ship," _Randy thought, even though he knew what Jack was doing to mess with the poor soldiers.

"I said no lies!" the not bald soldier yelled.

"I think they're tellin' the truth," the bald one said and slightly lowered his weapon.

"If they were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," the other one snapped back at his partner.

"What if he told you the truth knowing you wouldn't believe it?" Randy said, knowing Jack was about to say it anyway.

That shut both of the soldiers up.

Jack started telling them some random wild story about becoming a chief of some people and how he met his apprentice, which was not very much at all like the truth, though it did involve Randy falling through a window, just not a magic portal window.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack said, then a random woman fell into the water next to a cliff just barely missing the rocks.

All four of them ran to the rail to get a better look.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked one of the soldiers.

"I can't swim," the soldier replied, and the other one shook his head no to going after the woman.

"Some pryde to the royal navy you are," Jack mutterd as he threw his coat at the non-swimming soldier.

He passed out anything that would weigh him down between the soldiers and Randy then dove into the water to save the woman.

A few seconds later, there was a pulse from the water that went out all over the ocean.

"What was that?" the bald soldier asked.

Randy and the other soldier shrugged.

One soldier took all of Jack's things, including the one's Randy was supposed to hold, then the other one dragged Randy down to the docks where Jack was getting out of the water with the woman.

The soldiers helped Jack pull the woman out of the water and lay her on the dock.

"Not breathing!" one of the soldiers said.

"Move!" Jack said as Randy handed him a small knife.

He cut the corset off her, and she suddenly woke up, coughing up some water.

"_My history teacher was right, you really can't breathe in corsets," _Randy thought.

Suddenly more soldiers came and surrounded them, guns pointed at Jack and Randy, who were standing next to echother now.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you alright?" a man called, her father, Randy assumed.

"Yes… yes," she replied as a large towel was wrapped around her.

Everyone looked at the corset in the soldier's hands, but he motioned to Jack and Randy to prove it wasn't him.

"Shoot them," the man said.

"Father! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked.

The dude dressed like a commodore stepped forwards and held out a hand for Jack to shake and said, "I believe some thanks are in order."

Jack hesitated for a moment, then took the hand, the commodore grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the P burned into his skin showing he was in fact a pirate.

"Had a little run in with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." He said.

"Hang him," Elizabeth's dad, the Governor, ordered.

Commodore pulled up Jack's sleeve some more, showing his tattoo.

"Well, well, captain Jack Sparrow," he smirked looking at the tattoo, "I don't see your ship anywhere."

"I'm in the Market," Jack replied.

"He said he came here to commandeer a ship, these are his sir," the bald sodier from before spoke up and showed him Jack's stuff.

The commodore looked at all his stuff, "One shot pistol, not additional gun powder, the compass that doesn't point north,(pulls out Jack's sword to examine it) and I half expected it to be made of wood."

"And this is his apprentice," the non-bald soldier pushed Randy forwards, Randy sent a small glare at the soldier then turned to face Norrington, the Commodore.

"An apprentice? Tell me, boy what is your name?" he asked.

"Randy Cunningham," Randy replied.

"Well then Mr. Cunningham, I didn't expect Jack Sparrow to have an apprentice."

"Neither did I," Jack commented.

They gave us questioning looks then Norrington turned back to Jack and told him, "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me," Jack replied.

Some irons were fetched and both Randy and Jack were shackled.

"Finally," Jack muttered then grabbed Elizabeth, holding her in place with the chain of his irons.

Everyone took a step forwards.

"Now if you'll be so kind, my effects please… and my hat," Jack said calmly.

When no one replied he demanded, "Commodore!"

Reluctantly, everything was handed over.

Jack pointed his single shot pistol at Elizabeth's head and had her put is stuff back on him, but Randy knew he wouldn't shoot her; he got the whole back story on that pistol.

RANDY POV

As Elizabeth was putting Jacks stuff back on him, that sounds really shansty but anyway, he gave me a glance. And the meaning of the nod I returned was:

"I'll be fine, already got a plan, see you later, go now."

Anyway, while still holding the pistol to her head, Jack began to back up.

"Gentlemen, my lady, you will all remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And with that, Jack pushed Elizabeth, excuse me, Mrs. Swan, into the crowd of on coming soldiers then ran. He somehow managed to get himself swinging on a rope around in circles.

"Now will you shoot him!" Governor Swan said.

"OPEN FIRE!" the commodore ordered.

Everyone began to shoot at Jack, but to my relief, none hit him, man these soldiers have terrible aim. If I was shooting at him, I would have hit him by now, or at least the rope he was swinging on.

He got down from there somehow and started running.

Everyone went after him except for me, the bald soldier from before who was holding me, the Governor and Elizabeth.

"I assume your surprised, your mentor left you behind," Governor Swan said to me.

I just smiled, and all their faces looked confused.

"You know, it's not that easy to contain someone who's being trained by Jack Sparrow right?" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Search him," her father ordered.

They searched me, none of them were surprised to find a sword in my jacket and a small pistol on me.

"What's this?" the soldier asked, holding up the Nomicon.

"A book, what else?" I replied with a smirk.

He tried to open the Nomicon, but it wouldn't let him. He tried and tried and tried, but it stayed shut.

"Why don't it open?" he asked me.

"Maybe you just can't open it," I replied calmly.

He finally gave up on trying to open the Nomicon and continued to search me. He pulled out my ninja mask, but he didn't recognize it, probably hasn't seen this time's Norrisville Ninja.

He allowed me to keep the Ninja mask, but kept hold of everything else.

Then they marched me to the cells, I was put in one and the door was slammed shut behind me.

"So can I have my book or…" I asked.

"Not until we can get it open," the soldier replied.

"I can open it," I muttered, _"Most of the time," _I added mentally.  
>"I doubt it, I'm much stronger than you by the looks of it," the soldier replied, looking over my skinny frame.<p>

"Not about strength," I muttered but went and sat down in the cell's seat in the corner and the guard left, I heard the door slam loudly behind him.

I looked over at the door to see another me with the hood of my-his-our jacket over his head standing there outside my cell. I don't know why, but my brain imagines NomiRandy from time to time ever since that incident a few month before I ended up 800 then 600 years into the past.

"You know, I always thought I'd actually be the one to end up in prison," NomiRandy said.

"You know you're not actually real right, you couldn't have ended up in jail first," I replied, since there was no one else in the cell block I was in so no one would see me talking to myself.

"'Corse I'm real, I'm just in the Nomicon," he replied.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?"

"Whatever I want," NomiRandy replied, coming right through the bars and sitting next to me.

"Do you have to be here?" I asked.

"Well, yea, I'm you remember, you can't go anywhere without me, 'nnoying as that is."

"Just go back into my mind then," I muttered.

"Why? So you can sit here until you decided you can go?"

"Well if you would leave, I could go ahead and escape now," I growled.

The door opened at the top.

"Leave, back into my mind, now!" I whispered angrily, even though I knew no one else would be able too seemhim.

"Whatever loser," NomiRandy replied and faded from my sight.

I saw the guards dragging an unconscious Jack into view. They unlocked my cell and carelessly threw him in with me then left.

I walked over to him and checked his pulse; he was breathing, just unconscious.

"So much for escaping now," NomiRandy smirked.

"Go away!" I hissed this time he really did leave.

I decided NomiRandy, for once, was right. I wasn't going anywhere with Jack unconscious.

"_if only I had the Nomicon with me, so I could at lease get some training done while I'm here," _I thought.

About ten minutes later, Jack woke up.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Ran into a blacksmith, crossed some blades, and got hit with a rum bottle," Jack replied.

I decided not to ask for details.

"So, ready to get out of here?" I asked, pulling the mask out of my jacket.

"Not now mate, to many guards on the lookout, we'll have to spend the night," Jack replied.

So we had to lay low for the night, tomorrow the guards would be less alert and we'd have more time to commandeer a ship.

A few hours later, a group of men were brought in a put in the cell next to us. I ignored them and went back to meditating and Jack slept. Meditating was the closest thing I could get to being in the Nomicon when I couldn't Shloop myself into the real Nomicon.

Meditation got really hard when the guys next to us started trying to call the dog holding the keys over to them However, the pooch just stayed still and watched the men try to coax him over.

They did that for hours and hours. Then night came and they were still trying to call the dog. I think jack finally had enough.

"You can do that all night, the dog is never going to come," he said calmly.

"Well sorry if we haven't sold ourselves to the Gallows yet," one of them snapped back.

Jack just smirked and went back to sleep.

Then, there was the sound of cannon fire and explosions. A sound I'm actually quite used to hearing at random times, but now what the juice would be causing cannon fire now?

"Hang on, I know those cannons," Jack suddenly said, standing up to look out the window, I joined him there.

"It's the Pearl," he said with awe.

"T-The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, never leaves any survivors," one of the guys in the other cell said.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack smirked.

I couldn't leave the window, watching the Black Pearl firing projectiles at Port Royal was the Brucest thing to ever! Wow that sounds psychotic.

Suddenly a cannon ball came right at us an blew a hole in the wall of the other cell. All of the men there escaped.

"Sorry friends, but you have no manner of luck at all," the last man said to us before disappearing through the gap.

NORMAL POV

Jack suddenly went to the door and grabbed a bone. He whistled to the key dog, trying to call it over.

The dog was about to come over when the door banged open and footsteps thundered down the stair case and the dog ran off.

Two pirates appeared, one with light skin and one with dark skin.

"This ain't the armory," the light skinned pirate said.

Then the dark skinned pirate spotted Jack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Jack Sparrow," the dark skinned one smirked, then spat at Jack's feet.

"The last time I saw you, you were shrinking into the distance on a god forsaken island," the light skinned pirate said then added, "His fortunes haven't improved much I see.(notices Randy) Oy! Boy, what you doing with 'im?"

"Friend-apprentice of mine, but you should worry about your own fortunes gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack replied.

The dark skinned one suddenly stuck his hand through the bars and around Jack's neck, which happened to be in the moon light.

Randy's eyes widened when he saw that the part of the pirate's arm exposed in the moon light was just bone.

"So there is a curse, that's interesting," Jack said.

"You know nothing of hell," the pirate muttered then ripped his hand away from Jack's neck, it turned normal when it wasn't under the moon light.

The pirates turned and ran back up the stairs.

"That's very interesting," Jack muttered looking at the dog bone thinking about the curse.

"Ok when you said you were sailing to find cursed treasure when you lost the Pearl, they-"

"Got themselves cursed," Jack said, still looking at the bone.

"Well then, so seeing as you just tried to escape a minute ago…" Randy said, Jack turned to look at the boy.

Randy pulled out the mask and pulled it over his head. The red and black material surrounded Randy's body, and the Ninja was now in the cell but Randy wasn't 100% sure he could cut through the bars, though he could try.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now lad," Jack said, looking out the window, "Whole town's on pirate alert."

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"We shall leave tomorrow," Jack promised.

"Okay," Randy agreed, a bit unsure. He pulled off the mask and the black and red material was replaced by his usual attire.

"In the meantime, you should sleep," Jack said.

Randy looked out the window to see lots of rowboats of pirates retreating back to the Pearl and the cannon fire had ceased, the action was over except for a few fires being put out.

Randy sighed and went back to meditating in the corner, not quite asleep, but not fully conscious.

Jack, on the other hand, watched as his beloved Black Pearl began to sail away. This was a rather short raid from what he'd heard from stories from people who apparently didn't survive it according to the man who used to be in the cell next to him.

For a while, he watched, the Pearl disappeared from view, and one by one, the fires grew smaller then disappeared altogether.

Eventually, he looked over to see Randy was no longer in his upright meditating position, but slouched down with his hood fallen over his face, fully asleep. Jack then too, went to sleep, but it didn't come easy.

THE NEXT DAY

Jack woke up on the floor of the cell, before Randy as he always did unless Randy had been up all night for one reason or another but anyway.

He looked around the cell block, not another soul was in sight other than still sleeping Randy Cunningham.

Since he couldn't leave until Randy woke up, and he didn't feel like waking up the teen, he was always a bit grouchy when woken up, so he decided to try and pick the lock with the bone.

He tried and tried, but all he really succeeded in doing was getting a broken piece of bone stuck in the lock.

"You know, I could just slice the bars to get us out… probably," Randy said with a tired smirk, he just woke up.

"Well then, get to it," Jack replied.

Randy was once again about to put on the mask when the door to the cell block opened. The person Jack clashed with yesterday came in, Jack and Randy quickly kicked back to make it look like they weren't doing anything.

"You, Jack Sparrow," he said.

"Aye?" Jack replied.

"You know about the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does make berth?"

"Where does make berth? Have ye not heard the stories?" Jack asked.

He shook his head no, Jack sighed then said, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded island Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found other than by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, so therefor it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why do you assume we know?" Randy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because-because you're pirates," he replied.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack smirked.

He grabbed the bars angrily and said, "Never."

Jack went back to lying down, so he said, "They took Miss Swan."

Jack sat up and said, "Oh so it is that you found a girl!"

Randy decided he didn't even want to know.

"Well then if you're willing to risk it all to save fair lady and win her heart, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me," Jack said.

"I can get you out of here," he proclaimed.

"_Yea, so can I," _Randy thought.

"How so, the key's run off," Jack replied.

"I helped build these cells, these are half-pin barrel hinges," he stopped and grabbed a bench and put the end of it in the bars, "With the proper amount of strength and the right leverage, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"Ah, short for William I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father."

"Yes," Will replied, slightly confused.

"uh-hu, well then Mr. Turner, oh and this is Randy Cunningham(Randy raises a hand to say hello), I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your sweet heart. DO we have an accord," Jack said, sticking a hand through the bars.

"_But I can get us out just as fast as he can? What are you up to Jack?" _Randy thought.

"Agreed," Will said and shook the hand.

"Agreed, get us out," Jack smiled and stepped back.

Will used some leverage and the door of the cell lifted free with a bang.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that," Will warned as Jack and Randy stepped out.

"Not without my effects," Jack said, grabbing his stuff.

Randy looked around and realized the guards must still have the Nomicon.

As they were walking out, Randy whispered to Jack, "I need to get the Nomicon, where and when am I meeting you."

"Dauntless, commandeering the ship, half an hour at most," Jack replied.

"I'll be there," Randy smirked and branched off.

"Where's he going?" Will asked Jack as they snuck around.

"To get something, he'll meet us there," Jack replied.

Randy branched off from Will and Jack. He knew exactly where his book would likely be. With the soldiers as they attempted to open it.

He slipped into an ally and pulled on the mask. The black and red material covered his body, and for the first time in a few days, the Ninja was going to do something.

The soldier's quarters were easy enough to find. Ninja ran in the shadows to not be seen and slipped into the fort.

He searched a few rooms, then came upon a room with about five soldiers in it, and on a table in the middle of the soldiers, was the Nomicon he hid on the rafters above them.

There was a fast array of broken swords, clubs, pieces of wood, pieces of metal etc. all over the ground.

Randy smirked under the mask, they had been trying to pry open the book.

Another sword snapped as the soldiers continued to try and open the book.

"There's not even a scratch on it," one of the soldiers said, examining the book.

"It must be cursed," another said.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, curses don't exist," a third soldier scolded.

Randy smirked and thought, _"Not what last night says."_

Randy picked up a piece of broken metal with his scarf from where he was perched.

Randy tied the end of his scarf to a low rafter right above the Nomicon. He then threw the piece of metal into the wall, creating a loud clang.

All five soldiers looking in the direction of the clang.

Randy quickly lowered himself down, grabbed the book and pulled himself back up the rafters before any of the soldiers noticed.

"Oy! Where'd it go!" one of the soldiers exclaimed when he realized the Nomicon was missing.

Randy slipped out the window and left the soldiers to freak out about the missing book. Behaind him, the sound of distressed soldiers could be heard.

"Now to get to the Dauntless," Randy muttered to himself.

He ran in the shadows, jumped on top of things and went through the crowds. No one really took a second glance at him.

Then he was at the docks. He saw the Dauntless not very far out. Something most people here couldn't swim to, but Randy was 1; a very good swimmer from the future, and 2; wearing a magic ninja suit with a breathing device built in.

He looked around, then quickly slid into the water, knowing that the Ninja Nomicon was fully water proof.

He swam quickly and looked below him. He saw a row boat being held underwater while two pairs of feet walked along, one with a basket stuck on his foot pulling a barrel along.

"That's either craziest or the brucest idea ever," Randy muttered.

Randy decided to meet the two pirates, well pirate and person who was trusting a pirate, at the Dauntless. He had a nice entrance planned.

He swam to the ship, much faster than the two walking. He reached the ship and using his ninja climbing skills from climbing the waterfall in the Nomicon so many times, climbed up into the Dauntless.

He hid behind some barrels and took the mask off. He'd have a better chance in his street clothes than in a ninja costume of blending in.

He grabbed a discarded trench coat the blend in further and put his hood over his purple hair.

Then he grabbed a rope and climbed up to the top of the mast as quickly as possible. From being in the ninja suit so much, some of those ninja skills were rubbing off on him.

Somehow, no one really paid him any attention, they were all too busy reading to head out to sea to notice a teenager in strange clothing climbing up.

Once up there, Randy removed the coat and put his hood down, found a spot where he would be less seen, and waited for Will and Jack to arrive.

About five minutes later, there was shouting down on the deck.

Randy looked down to see Will and Jack standing, weapons drawn against the whole crew of the Dauntless.

He heard, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men," from the man in charge.

Perfect time to become know. Randy stepped out into full view of everyone, pulled out his sword and yelled, "Well then I guess it's a good thing there's three of us then."

All eyes went up to Randy, who smirked at the very confused soldiers.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and one boy," the man rephrased.

Jack motioned for Randy to come down to him. Will looked confused on how Randy managed to beat them here and get up there.

Randy tore the cut the sleeve off of the coat from earlier, and used it to zip line down a rope. He landed on the rail without a sound and walked over to Jack and William, but still stood on the rail.

"You-you'll never make it out of the bay," the man said after getting over the shock from what Randy did.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack pointed his gun at the man, "Savvy."

Soon, Will, Jack and Randy were preparing to move the ship out.

"Here they come," Randy said, looking at the Interceptor which was gaining on them. Jack smiled.

All three of them his as ropes, planks and grappling hooks attached themselves to the Dauntless. Men from the Interceptor came over to find the pirates and Will.

From his hiding spot, Randy heard the commodore say, "Search every cabin, every hull down to the bilges."

While the men searched the Dauntless, Jack and Will swung over to the Interceptor on ropes. Randy finished disabling the rudder chain then joined them.

Will cut the ropes that held the ships together and the Interceptor sailed away without the crew of Port Royal.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way, we'd have a hard time with it by ourselves," Jack called as the crew began shooting at them.

The trio ducked and avoided all the bullets shot at them.

Randy smirked when they figured out that the guns didn't work anymore.

And so, they were on their way, out at sea.

Will told them that he used to live in London with his mother.

"After my mother died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will concluded his story.

"Is that so?" Jack said, not really interested.

"My father, Will Tuner, back at the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help my, since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father," Will said, following Jack as he tied up some ropes.

"Yea, besides, you know I could have gotten us out of there any second… probably," Randy back up.

"I knew him, one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Boot Strap or Boot Strap Bill," Jack replied.

"Boot Strap?" Randy and Will asked at the same time.

Randy realized that maybe he hadn't gotten the whole story from Jack.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack said, taking a position at the wheel, "I swear you look just like him."

"That's not true. My father was a merchant sailor, a respectable man who obeyed the law," Will snapped.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack replied.

"My father(pulls out sword) was not a pirate," Will growled.

"Oh no," Randy muttered and went to the other end of the ship to get out of the way, but still listened to the conversation.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again," Jack sighed.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."

"Well then it's not in my best interest to fight fair then," Jack replied then turned the wheel. The pole came around and swept Will off his feet, then dangled him over the water.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man can't do and what a man can do. For instance, you can accept your father was a good man and a pirate, or you can't, but pirate is in your blood lad so you'll have to square with that someday."

Will just stared at him and tried not to lose his grip and fall, so Jack just continued.

"Now me for example, I can let you down, but I can't bring this ship in to Tortuga with only Randy as aid, so," he turned the wheel again and Will was dropped back onto the ship, Jack held Will's sword out to him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack asked.

"Tortuga?" Will asked after a moment, accepting his sword.

"Tortuga," Jack confirmed.

"Well then, we better get started," Randy said.

They set a course for Tortuga. As they sailed Will and Randy got to know echother.

"So how did you meet Jack?" Will asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Randy replied.

"Try me," Will insisted.

"It's really complicated."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Okay, but you're going to think it's crazy. You can probably tell I'm not from around here," Randy said, gesturing to his clothes, Will nodded.

Randy took out the Nomicon.

"You see, before I tell you how I got here, you need to know what this is, it's called the Ninja Nomicon," Will looked at the book, anyone who's ever seen it, other than Howard, always thinks it's really cool.

"This book has over 800 years' worth of Ninja knowledge, secrets and experience. You see, back in a place called Norrisville, there's some… interesting things that go on there, that require someone to protect the people, and that person became known as the Ninja," Randy looked at Will to make sure he didn't think he was crazy yet, Will nodded for him to go on.

"And every four years, a new Ninja is chosen, and the previous Ninja puts all this experience into the Nomicon for the next Ninja to learn from. As you can probably tell, I got chosen to be the Ninja, less than a year ago."

"Then why are you here instead of in Norrisville," Will asked.

"Again, it's really complicated," Randy replied.

Suddenly, the Nomicon glowed, signaling Randy to come into the book.

"Here, I think it will be easier to explain if I do this," Randy said, then he called out, "Jack, I'll be in the Nomicon!"

"What do you mean _in_ the Nomicon?" Will asked.

Randy opened the book, and both Will and Randy were shlooped inside.

They fell through the ancient pages, here and there, seeing the stuff Randy always sees when going into the Ninja Nomicon.

They both landed gently on a large flat rock.

"Where-" Will began.

"Inside the Nomicon, this is where I do all my training and stuff," Randy replied, "So where was I in the explanation, oh yea, so I'm the Ninja, but not the current Ninja as of the time period we're in."

"Time period?" Will asked.

"Well this is where it gets complicated. I am the Ninja, but not today's Ninja. You see, this book can do like, anything. Including, as I found out a few months ago, sending a Ninja back in time," Randy explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that means…" Will trailed off.

"The Nomicon sent me back here from Norrisville about 300ish years into the future, and I happened to set me right on Jack's ship," Randy stated.

"Why can't it just send you back?"

"Because every time I ask it says that," Randy said, pointing to the words forming in the clouds.

**HELP IN THE PAST RESTORES YOU TO THE PRESENT**

"And it makes no sense at all. I mean, I've helped a ton of people here but it still says that," Randy continued.

"So how are you going to get back home?" Will asked.

"I don't know, keep helping people here I guess, maybe if I help you it will let me go home," Randy shrugged.

"Well, if you have a reason for helping me, what's Jack's?"

"I don't know."

So Randy proceeded to tell Will about some of what he did in the future, he told him about the suit and stuff, the Nomicon helping out with some things by showing clips of his life and stuff.

It reminded Randy of when he had to explain everything to Jack when they first met.

The Nomicon ejected them and they found themselves sitting on the deck of the ship.

Will looked a little dazed from being in the Nomicon, but Randy wasn't surprised, most people are the same after the first time in the Nomicon. After all, Jack has a headache for nearly and hour after his forst Nomicon experience.

"I swear, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack ranted as Will and Jack walked through Tortuga.

Just as he said that, two women came up and slapped him, the first one he claimed not to deserve, but the second he said he probably did.

All around, people were drinking, flirting, fighting, doing stupid things, more drinking and more doing stupid things.

They saw Randy coming from another direction, avoiding even touching anyone.

"Found him," Randy said when he finally got to them.

Randy led them to a barn where Mr. Gibbs was literally sleeping with the pigs, using one as a pillow even.

They filled up some buckets, and Jack poured it on the sleeping man.

He woke up and pointed his knife, "CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT!"

Then he realized who he was talking to.

"Morning," Randy smirked, "…or rather, evening."

"Jack, you know should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck," Gibbs said, putting the knife away.

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking is the man who buys the sleeping man a drink. And the sleeping man with a drink listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said.

Gibbs looked confused for a moment, then said, "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack helped Gibbs up, only for him to have another bucket of water dumped on his head by Will and another by Randy.

"Blast! I was already awake!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"That was for the smell," Will said.

"You smelt worse than the pigs did," Randy backed up.

Gibbs nodded then they went to a table away from the smelly pigs stall.

Randy climbed onto some rafters above the table where Gibbs and Jack were talking so he could partially escape the mad people below.

He tuned out the conversation between Gibbs and Jack below and watched some people smack echother with pieces lightly because they were too tired to properly fight.

Randy wasn't worried about Jack convincing Gibbs to find a crew, he was worried about the crew Gibbs would find. Everywhere he looked; it was crazy town, no that's an insult to crazy towns.

As he looked around, he realized that he was pretty much the only teenager in sight. Not another kid to be seen. He realized how much he actually missed being at school. He had just taken this life without a second thought.

But now, he missed all the kids his age, he missed attempting to get popular, he missed the technology, he missed hanging out with Howard and Theresa, who had found out he was the Ninja two weeks before he ended up here.

Then he realized something. He had been here for almost five months now. People would surly be freaking out, thinking he was dead or something. And Howard, when he got home, if he ever did, how would he explain this to him. This would be the worst Ninja No Show ever. And the Sorcerer and McFist, the town would be in pieces without the Ninja there to protect it!

HE was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack saying it was time to go.

Randy reluctantly got down from the rafters and followed Will and Jack back to the Interceptor. Gibbs was apparently staying behind to gather a crew.

Randy thought about the first time he met Gibbs, it was only briefly, but in that brief time, Jack told Gibbs all about Randy being a Ninja from the future and stuff.

They got back onto the ship. Randy went to his cabin, which was the first mate's cabin, and got out the Nomicon.

"Nomicon! I've been here so long! What if the Sorcerer has escaped, Norrisville's defenseless without the Ninja!" Randy said to the book and opened it.

He was sucked into the book and sent gently down in the Dojo.

The Nomicon put a phrase up for him.

**TIME OFTEN MOVES FASTER IN ONE PART THAN IN ANOTHER**

Two doodle clocks appeared, the first one was moving at normal speed, and the other one was going super, super fast, getting seven days worth of time in in one minute of the normal moving clock.

"Wait a minute, I think I actually get what you're saying for once!" Randy exclaimed.

"This clock represents my time," Randy pointed to the normal clock, "And this one represents the time I'm in now! (points to super speed clock) So every seven days here is only a minute there right?"

A doodle thumbs up appeared, saying he was right.

"So I've only been gone…" Randy began counting on his fingers, "About 17 minutes!"

Feeling so much better now, even if he still missed his friends, he began doing some training.

The Nomicon made him do a super advanced version of the water fall, with of course, fish being thrown at him constantly.

It took him forever to finally complete it. And the moment he did, the Nomicon gently ejected the very tired boy out of the ancient book.

Randy had just enough time to put the Nomicon on a table, then get to his bed. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Even though it's only his consciousness in the Nomicon, it still physically tired you out once you return from it.

The next day….

Jack, Gibbs, Will and Randy stood before the newly assembled crew. Randy scanned them. There was a rather short midget, a guy with a parrot on his shoulder, someone at the end with a big floppy hat and a whole bunch of other interesting charaters.

"Feat your eyes captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast," Gibbs said as they looked at the crew, "Every man worth his salt… and crazy to the boot."

"So this is your abled-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You sailor!" Jack said, talking to the man with a parrot.

"Cotton sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders that stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

The sailor didn't replied, so Jack said his name, but nothing.

"He's a mute sir, had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs filled in.

Randy felt like throwing up when Mr. Cotton showed them what was left of his tongue.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot… same question," Jack said.

"(squawk) wind in the sails," the parrot said.

"We mostly figure that means yes," Gibbs said, and they moved on.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked will.

"Well you've proven their man," Will hissed.

"And what's the benifit for us," a female voice called from the end of the line. It was the person with the floppy hat that covered their face. The four walked over to them.

Curious, Jack lifted up the hat, to reveal an unfortunately familiar face to Jack and Randy.

"Anamaria," Jack said.

She slapped him hard.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"Oh no, that one he deserved," Randy said, before getting slapped as well, "And I probably deserved that tpp."

"You two stole my boat," Anamaria said angrily.

"Actually-" Jack got cut off by another slap, "Borrowed, borrowed without permission."

"And we had every intention of bringing it back," Randy added, he dodged another slap just barley.

"But you didn't," she yelled.

"You'll get another one," Jack said.

"I will," she growled.

"A better one," Randy added.

"Yes a better one," Jack said.

"That one," Will pointed to the waiting Interceptor.

"That one?" Jack and Randy asked at the same time.

Will gave Jack the 'do-it-unless-you-want-to-get-slapped-again' look.

"Yes, that one," Jack said, "What say you?"

Everyone said Aye and walked off to get on the boat. Anna snatched her hat out of Jacks hand and joined them.

"No no no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard," Gibbs said.

"It would be worse not to have her," Jack said.

"I have a feeling were going to need all the help we can get," Randy added.

They all looked to the sky.

Later that night, a strong storm was raging. Everywhere, everyone was tried down ropes, keeping things from blowing away or going overboard and a few people were vomiting, but all the vomit was washed away in seconds by the waves that were coming over the rail constantly.

Everyone had been soaked to the bone in two minutes after the storm started, and said storm only got stronger and stronger.

"I don't think we can keep this up much longer," Randy said, retying a rope down for the third time in five minutes.

"We've got to hold just a bit longer," one of the crew men shouted back.

Randy was almost washed off the boat by a large wave that came over the edge.

He looked up to see a very happy Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs talking. Over the storm, he heard the words, "We're catching up," from Jack.

Randy swallowed about a gallon of water when another wave came up over the edge and another half -gallon went up his nose.

Finally, after a very long time, the storm let up a bit, and they finally dropped canvas and stopped for the night.

Everyone went to bed, but Randy was pretty sure Jack was too excited to sleep.

There was an eerie silence as the Interceptor sailed over the shark invested waters.

"Puts a chill in the bone by the number of honest sailors who've been claimed by this passage," Gibbs muttered.

Randy overheard Gibbs telling Will about Jack being captain of the Black Pearl and being marooned on that island.

He smirked at the look on Will face when Jack told him he used his own back hair to lash the turtles together in order to escape.

"Put down the anchor!" Jack shouted, and the order was carried out.

"Mr. Tuner and I are to go ashore," Jack said.

Randy was about to protest when Gibbs laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it best if you stay here," Gibbs said.

"Oh no, I'm going," Randy replied.

"Captain's orders are for you to stay here," Gibbs said sternly.

"So?"

"Captain's orders."

"Look, there's something you might want to know about my generation. We don't listen very well."

"If he finds out yer going you're going to be in some mighty trouble."

"Who says he going to know that I'm going?"

"What?"

"He won't even know that I'm there. Besides, you know him. This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about here, he's going to get into trouble one way or another and you know he's going to need help."

"But-"

"Do you really want him to get himself into a fight with Barbossa without some kind of backup?"

"If anyone asks, I don't know anything about this."

"Course you don't," and with that, Randy slipped into the shadows and pulled the ninja mask over his head.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as the teenager became the Ninja and slipped out of sight.

"Kid's going to get himself killed," Gibbs muttered.

Randy got out of sight of the crew and Jack, then quietly slipped into the water. He didn't know how else to sneak with them other than to swim.

Randy followed the boat from under water. The sharks left him alone for the most part, only one came near him, but it quickly dismissed him. Sharks very rarely attack humans anyway, you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning that attacked by a shark after all.

They entered the cave and it got much shallower and the water got easier to see in, but also a lot colder.

The water began to get shallower, and Ninja could make out gold and silver objects on the bottom of the cave. He resisted the urge to go check it out, maybe take some as a souvenir for when he get home maybe. Howard would love this stuff, well, he'd probably love to trade it in for money to buy games in an instant, anyway.

The water got shallower still. Ninja let the boat with Will and Jack get a good amount a lead of him, but still in sight, then he got out of the water and decided to move along the rocks where he could hide better.

He heard Jack saying how Will was pretty close to being a pirate; springing two people from jail, commandeering a ship of the fleet, sailing with a crew from Tortuga, and being obsessed with treasure. They pulled the boats up onto the rocks where William denied being obsessed with treasure.

Randy kept to the shadows as he crept along, following them as closely as he could without being discovered.

Jack and Will crawled up into a crevice that over looked the Brucest treasure room Randy guessed he would ever see. There were literally mountains of gold, silver, gems and other things.

Randy was just behind the two, they watched the undead crew of the Black Pearl pull Elizabeth, and who Ninja assumed was Captain Barbossa up to the mountain of gold in the middle where a large stone chest was.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate," Jack whispered to William.

They listened to Barbossa as he rallied his crew.

"The end to our torment is nigh!" Barbossa yelled, the crew said, YEA in return, "For 10 years we've need tested and tried, and each of you here has proved his worth a hundred times, and a hundred times over!"

"Suffered I have," one pirate yelled, Raggetti was his name.

"Punished we were, the lot of us!" Barbossa continued, "Disproportionate to our crimes. Here is it!"

Barbossa kicked the lid to the chest off. From his perch, Randy could see hundreds of gold coins in it, Barbossa ran his hand along it.

"The cursed treasure of Cortez's himself!" Barbossa ranted, "Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this!"

Barbossa pointed at Elizabeth, Randy then saw he wasn't pointing at Elizabeth, but at one of the gold coins on a chain that was around her neck.

"Jack!" Will said and began to crawl forward, he was concerned about Elizabeth, Jack held him back.

"Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment," Jack whispered.

Jack began walking down, Will asked, "When's that, when it's of most profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked turning to Will, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do _us _a favor. I know it's hard for you, but please, stay here, and don't do anything stupid."

Jack began to walk away, Randy face palmed as Will picked up an ore and knocked Jack out with it saying, "Sorry Jack, but I'm not going to be you're leverage."

"And that would be classified as something stupid," Randy muttered but apparently Will didn't hear him.

Will walked away, and once he was gone, Randy pulled Jack more out of sight of the pirates.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and some more yelling.

He looked around the corner just in time to see Barbossa smack Elizabeth as she fell down the gold pile.

"_What the juice?" _Randy thought.

He also noticed a figure moving through the water towards Elizabeth, Will.

"Also something stupid, but in this case, probably necessary, time to conceal again," Ninja muttered, disappearing from sight and back into the shadows.

He watched as Will and Elizabeth slid into the water, he noticed her grab the medallion as they went. Smart.

The pirates began arguing with Captain Barbossa, saying he was the reason for every bad thing in their life. When he threatened to fight them, everyone backed off.

He watched them go back to the boats, not even giving Jack a second thought. Randy decided it was a good thing he was here.

"THE MEDALLION, SHE'S TAKEN IT!" Barbossa suddenly shouted, "GET AFTER HER!"

All the pirates began charging down the halls, Randy had to squeeze into a small crevice to avoid getting seen.

He heard the echoes of the pirates shouting, something about the oars being missing.

"Well, at least he's not completely brainless," Randy muttered quietly.

He looked to see Jack waking up, he still had the oar Will hit him over the head with. He started walking in a random direction. Randy was glad for all those water fall climbing exercised in the Nomicon, he scaled the wall, with a little help from the spikes on the bottom of his boots and stayed almost directly above Jack.

And Randy face palmed when he walked right over to Barbossa's crew, not did he really expect a confrontation not to happen.

"You!" Raggetti exclaimed, pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" another shouted, Pintel.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, looking down at himself.

Jack tried to go the other way, only to meet a few pirates and a pistol pointed at him by more of Barbossa's crew.

Now all the cursed pirates had either a gun or a very sharp weapon pointed at Jack. Jack started saying strange words.

Randy realized what he was trying to do.

"_It's parley," _Randy thought, _"PARLEY!"_

Raggetti stupidly gave him the word, protecting him from harm due to the pirates code.

"Down to the depth for whatever man ever thought of 'parley!" Pintel cursed.

"That would be the French," Jack said.

"_I thought it was the Spanish?" _Randy thought, but then again, he was horrible at Spanish… and French.

The pirates parted and Captain Barbossa came up to confront Jack.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing," Jack replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I'll not be making that mistake again," Barbossa smirked, "Gentlemen, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow(chuckles though the crowd) Kill him." Barbossa began to walk away.

Everyone was about to either shoot or stab Jack, and Randy put a hand up, ready to snatch out his Katana sword to protect Jack, but it wasn't needed.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack said, but it wasn't a question.

Barbossa stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered, a few pirates looked disappointed, but put their weapons down, "You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need," Jack confirmed.

Randy was confused for a moment, then his mind put it together. Will! It totally made sense now!

"Welcome back to the crew of the Black Pearl," Barbossa said.

The crew moved out, they found some oars within the piles of treasure, then paddled back to the ship.

Ninja swam under Jack's boat; there was no way he was leaving Jack alone with that crew. Randy really just hopped he could stay hidden for Jack's stay on the Black Pearl.

Ninja swam around to the back of the boat, and used his scarf to pull himself up onto the deck before anyone had time to get from the row boats up to the deck. He ran into the captain's cabin were Jack and Barbossa were most likely to go to talk out a deal.

He heard people out on deck, so he jumped up into the rafters to hide. In the corner, he found a perch in the shadows where he couldn't be seen most likely, the ship being black in color helped his stealth even more.

A few seconds later, Jack, Barbossa and two of the crew members, a very muscular black skinned one and the other had brown messy, dirty hair and beard.

"So let me get this straight. You expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name while you sail away on my ship," Barbossa said, chuckling at the last part,

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with no name at all while I sail away on my ship and I'll shout the name back to you," Jack replied as if it was obvious.

"That still leave the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word is the one that I need," Barbossa countered.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who has not committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. But although I suppose I should be thanking you. In fact, if you had not betrayed me and left me to die, I'd have a fair share in that cure, same as you."

"True, but I've heard you've found a new first mate to trust."  
>"Have you now?"<p>

"A young ninja was it not? A boy? How old again?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen… I think."

Randy smirked under the mask. He seemed to come up in a lot of Jack's conversations.

"Well, I think you need to tell him to trust you a bit more," Barbossa said.

Randy bit his lip.

"What?"

Barbossa turned to the pitch black corner Randy was hiding in.

"Did ye really thing you could conceal yourself from me on this ship boy?" Barbossa asked into the shadows.

"Well… yea," Randy admitted.

Randy jumped down from the rafters and landed without a sound in front of Barbossa.

"You really are a young ninja, aren't you," Barbossa said, looking over Randy's suit.

"You have no idea," Randy muttered.

Barbossa waved a hand at the two pirates in the room.

The brown haired one pulled out a gun, and the dark skinned man pulled out his sword.

Randy smirked under his mask.

The gun was fired, but before anyone could even blink, Randy had his sword out and he deflected the shot.

The pirate looked utterly confused, and fired two more shot, which was the only ones the gun had left, but Randy blocked them with ease with his sword.

The other pirate stepped forward and raised his sword.

Randy rolled his eyes, pulled out one of his sharp throwing disk things and threw it. The disk cut the sword in half.

Randy smirked.

"Hi Jack," he said.

"I thought my orders were for you to stay on the Interceptor, Randy." Jack said.

"You of all people know that I don't listen very well," Randy smirked, and put his sword away.

"True, I figured you were coming anyway."

Before anyone could say anything else, another crew member cane through the door.

"Captain, we are coming up on the Interceptor," he said.

Barbossa, Jack, Randy and the muscular dark skinned pirate went outside and up to the wheel. Barbossa looked through a spy glass at the ship in the distance.

Jack got in front of the spy glass.

"I've having a thought here Barbossa, what say you if we run up the flag of truce, i scurry over to the Interceptor, and negotiate the return of your medallion, aye?" Jack asked.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead," Barbossa replied, "Lock them in the brig."  
>Randy was about to attack against that, but the much more muscular than him man, grabbed him and dragged him down, another pirate with Jack not far behind them.<p>

They were thrown in separate cells down in the Brig next to echother.

"So how long did you know I was following you?" Randy asked.

"Why do you assume I knew?" Jack replied.

"Because you said 'do US a favor' back when you were talking to Will, and you must have looked right at me about fifty times."

"You need to learn to talk to Gibbs quieter," Jack replied.

"I'll work on it. So am I slicing the bars now or…?"

Jack didn't get to reply before the boat violently turned, and they both had to grab onto the bars to not fall onto the wet floor, apparently there was a leak somewhere.

Randy and Jack were confused, until they looked out holes in the wall of their cell to find that the Interceptor was pointing cannons at the Pearl.

"Oh boy," Randy said when they heard the commands to fire throughout the ships.

A blast came through the bilge a second and a half later and almost hit Jack in the process.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" he yelled after three more blasts came in.

"Well at least they aren't using cannon balls," Randy said, picking up a now demented spoon.

Pretty soon, there were sounds of gun fire and clashing swords up above.

"Alright, time to go," Randy said. Randy used a ninja cold ball to freeze the metal, then used a powerful kick to break it.

Randy was about to get open Jack's cell when he noticed the lock had been blown off. He simply opened the door for Jack. Just as Jack stepped out of the cell, the door fell off.

"Let's go," Randy said, going to the steps, Jack right behind him.

They got above deck. The first thing Randy noticed was that the Mast of the Interceptor had fallen over.

Jack grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship, Randy appearing next to him seconds later.

"Jack!" Gibbs said.

"Bloody empty," Jack replied, throwing him a canteen he found on the Black Pearl that belonged to Gibbs.

Randy and Jack parted ways. Randy clutched his Katana tighter as he clashed with several pirates. He knew he couldn't actually kill them since they were cursed and all, but he could throw them into the water and fight them off, even save the life of a few of his fellow crew members.

He saw Elizabeth trying to free someone trapped below the deck. He was about to go over to her, but the a few of Barbossa's crew got in his way. One was a very angry dark skinned muscular man who had recently gotten a new sword.

"Want me to break that one as well?" Randy asked, holding up a sharp disk.

He just growled and took a swing at him. Randy blocked with his own sword. Randy kicked him back and pulled out two throwing sharp disks and put the Katana away.

However, Randy failed to notice the other of Barbossa's crew coming up behind him, actually the two coming up behind him.

The one eyed pirate and his friend who always seemed to be with his grabbed his hands, causing his to drop both disks. The pirate he had been fighting picked up the disks and pocketed them.

The pirates began literally dragging Randy back to the ship with the rest of his crew.

He noticed Elizabeth screaming Will's name as she too was dragged away.

Will! He must have been the one she had been trying to save! Randy had to get to him.

He rolled his eyes at the two pirates attempting to drag him to the Pearl.

He caught their names and Raggetti, the one with one eye, and Pintel, the other one.

He jabbed them both in the stomach and ran back to the gate where Will was. He got out his Katana and sliced open the grate. Water was already up to the top, Will was either drowned or about to drown and he overheard them that they had gun powder lighted and ready to blow up the ship any second.

Randy jumped down the hole without a second thought.

He saw Will near the bottom.

He swam over to him and said, "Will, we have to get out of here, the ship's about to blow!"

Will gave him the –why-can-you-talk-under-water- look.

"Or right, just go with magic ninja suit stuff, now come on!" Randy grabbed Will's arm.

On the Black Pearl.

Pintel had just threatened to gut anyone who even dared to think the word Parley. Jack's crew was being held back by a length of rope.

Barbossa said something, but Elizabeth wasn't listening.

The Interceptor suddenly blew up. Elizabeth, ran under the rope to the rail, and wispered Will's name.

Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth and said, "Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it hold fair now that you return the favor," then he threw her to a group of his crew who grabbed her.

"Looks like you little friend didn't make it Jack," Barbossa smirked to Jack.

Jack pretended not to be worried, but he really was.

"Smoke Bomb!" someone said, and a plume of red smoke appeared on deck near the hull.

Randy, as the Ninja, appeared, both Katanas drawn. When everyone looked back, only to see Will on Deck now.

"Barbossa! Elizabeth goes free!" Will yelled, stepping forwards.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked, stepping forwards only to find Jack's pistol pointed at him, "You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered.

"You can't," Will then turned the gun to face him, "I can."  
>"Like that," Jack muttered.<p>

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one! He's no one!" Jack said, running up to Barbossa, "Distant cousin of my aunt's cousin, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch."

"MY name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Tuner," Will yelled, "His blood runs through my veins."

Barbossa pushed Jack aside and walked towards Will a few steps.

"He's the splitting image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us he has," Raggetti yelled.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Dave Jones's locker!"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes we know that one, anything else?"

Randy smirked as Jack gestured to himself and his crew.

"The crew, the crew is not to be harmed," Will continued, he looked over at Randy.

Randy nodded slightly.

"And Randy is to stay with me unharmed at all times."

"Agreed!" Barbossa smirked.

About half an hour, the Black Pearl had a view of one tiny little island and the plank was out.

And guess who was walking the plank, Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" Will yelled, the crew holding him back.

"Don't you dare question me honor boy. I said she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa chuckled. His crew grabbed him and pulled him back.

After making Elizabeth hand over the dress she was wearing, apparently Barbossa had given it to her in the first place. The crew got impatient, and made her fall off the plank.

Then they pushed Jack forwards, Randy glared at Barbossa, but refrained from saying anything, especially seeing as the Pirate holding him was looking rather nasty about having to hold onto a kid and Mister Tall Dark and Hate the Ninja Kid was right next to him.

"I really thought we were past all this," Jack said to Barbossa after he was pushed off.

"Jack… Jack. Didn't you notice. That be the island we made you governor of last time," Barbossa replied.

"I did notice," Jack muttered to Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa smirked then pushed Jack forwards further out onto the plank.

"Last time you gave me a pistol with one shot," Jack pointed out.

"Aye, where be Jack's pistol, bring it forth," Barbossa replied, and the ordered was carried out. Jack's effects were brought to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentlemen might provide two shots," Jack said.

"It'll be one shot as before, and you can be the gentlemen to shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa replied and threw Jack's stuff into the water.

Jack gave one last look at Randy and his crew, and jumped after his stuff.

Then they put away the plank.

"Make way, we've got a curse to lift," Barbossa barked to his men.

The prisoners were taken down to the brig, in a line, each one of them handed in their weapons.

Randy was at the back of the line.

When it became his turn, the muscular black skinned man looked all to happy to disarm him.

"Hand over all your weapons," he ordered.

"All?" Randy asked.

"All," he growled back.

"Well, that might take about two hours," Randy muttered.

The man gave him a skeptical look.

"No, I'm serious. Once I tried to see how many weapons I had and over two hours later I still wasn't done."

"Weapons," the man replied.

"I guess I could just do this," Randy muttered.

He took off the mask, knowing no one would really be surprised to see him.

Most of Barbossa's crew looked very confused on what the heck just happened. Randy ignored them handed over the mask and his sword hidden in his jacket, taking care to see where it got put.

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"I have a book, but that's not a weapon," Randy muttered.

The man shoved Randy into the cell with Will; the two of them were apart from the rest of their own crew, who were all crammed together in the largest cell.

"So did you tell Elizabeth about the whole, I'm from the future and a ninja thing?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Will replied simply.

"I figured as much."

Will remained silent after that for a while, lost in his thoughts.

"She's going to be fine, Jack won't let anything happen to her; you know that right?" Randy finally said.

"Yea," Will said very unconvincingly.

The next night, Pintel and Raggetti were mopping the deck in the Brig.

"So you knew William Turner?" Will asked them.

"Old Bootstrap, yea we knew him," Pintel replied, "It never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did you Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it didn't agree with the code, that's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Raggetti said from the other side of the room.

"Good man," Gibbs said from his cell.

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain," Pintel continued as Raggetti came over.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell them what Barbossa did," Raggetti said.

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Pintel snapped, then continued, "So what the captain did, is he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps," Raggetti repeated the Bootstrap's bootstraps part.

"And last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking into the black oblivion of Dave Jones's Locker," Pintel finished, then added, "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what you call ironic," Randy and Raggetti said at the same time.

Then everyone noticed Barbossa at the bottom of the stairs, "Bring him," he threw Raggetti the keys.

He fumbled with the keys, and Pintel and Raggetti marched Will and Randy out of the cell . Both of their hands were bound behind their backs.

No one noticed what Randy did as they were marched up the deck, except for Gibbs of course. Gibbs always keeps a good eye on Randy, just like he did with Jack. He swore if Randy was just a bit crazier and looked a bit different, he would pass for Jack's blood relative.

Randy and Will were shoved into a rowboat with some of the stronger members of the crew, to Randy's dismay. He was pretty sure the dark skinned muscular man, whose name he still did not know, really wanted to strangle him about now. Randy blamed it on breaking his sword earlier.

Randy felt the man's glare on him the whole ride to the cove.

They were marched into the cove alongside Pintel and Raggetti.

"Nothing to fret about, just a prick of the finger," Pintel assured.

"No mistakes this time, he's only half Turner, we spill it all," one pirate butted in then dragged Will along further away from the two other pirates and Randy.

"Guess there is something to fret about," Pintel shrugged.

"Is spilling all the blood really necessary?" Randy asked nervously.

"Yes, and after him, you're next," the dark skinned pirate growled from behind him.

"Isn't there some kind of deal that prevents that?" Randy asked.

"Pirate's code says that if one of the deal makers is dead, the deal is off," Raggetti supplied ignorantly.

"Seriously?" Randy muttered.

Now, up on the pile of gold where the Aztec gold was, Will was being held over the chest by two pirates, Barbossa had his knife to spill his blood ready, and Randy was being held by the pirate who hated him most off to the side.

There was cheering through the pirate crew as Barbossa got ready to kill Will, that all stopped when Jack came through the crowd, everyone stared. Randy chuckled a little, but quickly stopped when he got a fist to his back.

"It's not possible," Barbossa said, looking at Jack.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised, so were all men of or words really… except for Elizabeth who in fact is a woman," Jack replied.

"Shut up, you're next," Barbossa said.

"I thought I was next?" Randy smirked, earning him another fist to the back.

Barbossa got ready to slit Will's throat again when Jack interrupted once more.

"You might not want to be doing that," Jack advised.

"No I really think I do," Barbossa replied.

"Your funeral," Jack muttered.

Barbossa was about to slit Jack's throat once more, completely ignoring Jack when Randy intervened.

"Aren't you even wondering why Jack's telling you that? He is Jack Sparrow after all; do you really want a funeral so early?" Randy asked, then smirked. "Then again, I'm completely fine with you having a funeral so go ahead and do it."

And Randy earned himself a third fist to the back within two minutes.

"Will you cut that out already?" Randy asked. Four fists to the back in two minutes.

"Fine, why don't I want to be doing this?" Barbossa asked.

"Because the Dauntless, pride of the Royal navy is floating just off shore," Jack said, climbing the treasure mountain towards them, "And they are waiting for you."

Murmurs of worry went through the crowd.

"Just here me out mate. You order your men to go out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. This and that happens and there you are with two ships, the making of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flag ship and who's to argue. But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll said under your colors, give you 10% of me profit, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore _Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you don't want me to kill the whelps!" Barbossa spat back, looking at Randy and Will.

"No, no by all means, kill the whelps, well, that one,(points to Will) this whelp's my first mate in training," Jack replied. He shooed the muscular black skinned man away from Randy and off the pile and pulled Randy over to his side, "So kill him, just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." he picked of a handful of the cursed treasure from the chest, "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every(drops one coin) last(drops another) one(drops third one)"

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" Will snapped.

"Yea," Jack replied as if it was obvious.

After that, Barbossa said he wanted 50 rather than 10 percent of Jack's plunder. They had a percentage battle, then Jack finally won when he promised a really cool hat to Barbossa.

Then Barbossa ordered his men to 'take a walk' and all but Barbossa and a few of the cursed crew members left to go do what they do best.

Randy shoulder's dropped when he realized the one person who hated him here, actually a lot, would be staying behind to keep an eye on them.

Jack though, cut Randy's bonds free, but as Randy was lifting his hands up, Jack caught one of them. He uncurled Randy's fingers and smirked at the mask that was clenched in them then let him go.

Before Randy could do anything, Jack handed Randy something metal that was small and round with engravings. He didn't need to look at it to know what it was.

Then Jack walked away to go examine the treasure he was going to take with him.

"I have to admit Jack, I thought I had you figured, but turns out, you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said to Jack as he sorted through treasure.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest one's you have to look out for. Because you never know when they're going to do something… incredibly stupid," Jack replied.

By now, Jack was behind the pirate with Will's sword. He grabbed William's sword, kicked the man into the water, threw Will his sword, Will cut his bonds and pushed the man holding him away and Randy put on the mask, and everyone watched the black and red material wrap around him, leaving the Ninja in his place and he drew out his katana. And all this happened simultaneously.

Barbossa and Jack began clashing swords. Will and two of the other pirates there started clashing and is it really necessary to tell you who Randy began fighting with?

"You may be a cunning fighter child, but you cannot defeat a monster," he growled at Randy, he stepped into the moonlight, revealing how he looked at a skeleton.

"Okay one; I've dealt with monsters _a lot_ more powerful than you within the last years, and two; dude, you look shnasty!"

Then swords began banging again between the two. Everyone paused when Jack stepped into the moonlight, revealing he too, had cursed himself.

"How?" Barbossa began to asked.

"Couldn't resist mate," Jack said, pointing to Randy who held up the piece of treasure Jack took.

Then swords began to clash again.

Block, stab, move, jump, block, insult, move, stab, run, jump, block, stab, jab, insult, run, block, run, jab, stab, insult, run, block; Randy did those things so many times.

At some point, Randy noticed that Elizabeth showed up, and soon found himself shoving Mr. I-hate-the-ninja onto a pole with them while Will shoved a bomb into their skeletal bodies then blew them up in the shadows. Yep, it was pretty epic.

"Randy?" Elaizabeth asked when she saw Randy wearing the mask.

"The one and only," Randy replied, then got back to kicking pirate butt.

Will began climbing the gold mountain to the top and slit his hand with his sword.

"Randy, the piece!" Will called.

"Here go," Randy replied and tossed the key to him.

At this point, Barbossa had a gun pointed at Elizabeth. There was a gunshot, and for a second, Randy thought Elizabeth might have been shot, until he realized, Jack just used his shot to shoot Barbossa.

"You carry that pistol for 10 years and now you waste your shot?" Barbossa smirked.

"He didn't waste it," Will called, then dropped the coin into the chest along with his blood.

Barbossa looked at his chest where Jack shot him, blood oozed out of it.

"I feel… cold," he said, then fell over, and apple falling from his grasp as he did.

The cave was silent for a while, everyone just looked at the now dead Barbossa.

Randy couldn't help but feel guilt. He was supposed to be one of the heroes, supposed to save people, not kill them. But then he remembered, this is why he was here, he helped lift a curse, saved Will and Elizabeth, possibly a bunch of other people as well and help Jack get his revenge.

Jack went to sorting through the gold, Randy was petting Barbossa's monkey named Jack and Will and Elizabeth quietly talked over at the side of the cave.

"Well that's over, what now?" Randy finally asked.

"We need to get back to the Dauntless," Elizabeth stated.

"But if Jack goes back they'll arrest and hang him!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Randy, but she's right," Will said.

"Also realize dear boy, that you too will be hanged," someone said from the entrance of the cave.

There stood none other than Commodore Norrington and a few soldiers.

Jack and Randy were placed in irons, ninja mask and weapons consviscated, and put in a rowboat along with Will, Elizabeth, the commodore and the soldiers they brought with him.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth muttered when Jack found out that the Black Pearl was gone.

"They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," Jack replied.

And so, they were taken to jail aboard the Dauntless.

"Have a last good night's sleep gentlemen," the guard said before leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Randy and Jack nervously stood side by side in the heat of the day in front of a large crowd of people on the platform. To their right, a man read Jack's crimes off a paper, Jack growled when they forgot the CAPTIAN.

Then they read Randy's crimes. Randy smirked when 'assisting a pirate while wearing a suit of mass destruction' was one of them and when 'stealing an inoperable book' was another, it was hard for him to not laugh.

And to their left was the exticutioner.

Randy scanned the crowd and saw Will among the group of people. Then near the back, he saw Elizabeth standing with her father and the Commodore, which apparently she was to be wed to.

Elizabeth made eye contact with Randy for a moment, then looked away, he could tell she really was sorry.

'Can I even die right now? I haven't even been born yet,' Randy thought.

Randy notice Will speak to Elizabeth briefly then began moving forwards twords them in the crowd. Randy realized what he was doing when he saw just the smallest bit of black and red fabric sticking out of his pocket.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts by a rope being lowered over his neck and slowly tightened.

"May god have mercy on your soul," the person reading what they had done said.

The drum roll began, and Will drew a sword and yelled MOVE to the crowd, who did. Elizabeth fainted and got the attention of her father and Norrington, so they wouldn't do anything about Will approaching the pirates.

Then before Randy knew it, the floor fell out from under him. His ninja instincts kicked in and he grabbed the rope he was being hung by and held himself up. Jack was standing on a sword trying not to hang himself as well.

A few moments later, someone cut the rope around his neck, and he fell to the ground. Then the ninja mask and the Nomicon landed at his feet.

He smirked and pulled the mask over his head.

The black and red material covered his body, shocking a lot of people. He actually heard one person say, "He's wearing the suit of mass destruction!"

Seconds later, Jack came out from under the platform, and Will did a flip down from the top.

The three of them went into a battle sequence, it was as if everyone on the scene had rehearsed it.

Randy did a series of flips over a few soldiers heads, clearing them by about 3 feet above their heads to spare.

Just before he landed, his legs swung out and clipped the soldier's on their chins, sending them backwards into a few Will were fighting, and all of them fell to the ground in a pile.

A Ninja cold ball made a squad slip and fall. A series of kicks and punches took out another quite a few out cold.

Jack and Will headed up the steps with a rope, tripping soldiers as they went. They strung a few up against a wall, Randy took down a stray, and then, Will, Randy and Jack found themselves back to back, surrounded by all the soldiers.

Commodore Norrington, Governor Swan and Elizabeth made their way through a parting in the soldiers.

"I expected we might have to endure some manner off ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Norrington lectured Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your luck with them? They're pirates," Governor added.

"And good people," Will shot back, "If all that I've achieved here is that the hang man earns three pairs of boot instead of two, so be it. My conscience is clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington replied.

"It's right here, between you and Randy and Jack," Will replied.

"As is mine," Elizabeth spoke up, moving to stand with Will, one hand resting on Will shoulder and the other on Randy's.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Commodore sounded hurt.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded.

"Lower your weapons," Gov. Swan ordered, "For goodness sakes out them down!"

Randy tapped Jack's shoulder and gestured to Cotton's parrot, which had just flown off of a cannon on an upper level.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about all this," Jack said, stepping forwards to face Gov. Swan, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, Spiritually, ecumecially, grammatically."

Swann grimaced at Jack's back breath.

"Yea, great timing for the spiritually speech," Randy said sarcastily.

Jack approached Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate, know that (walks to Elizabeth) Elizabeth, it never would have worked out between us darling, I'm sorry, (to Will) Will… nice hat."

"Brucest hat ever," Randy corrected and followed Jack, who was nearing the edge where Elizabeth had once fallen from.

Jack and Randy now stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as they day you-" Jack was cut off by falling over the edge.

Everyone looked down at him then at Randy, "The day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, and Randy Cunningham, 9th grade Ninja!" and with that, Randy did an awesome triple black flip off the edge after Jack.

"SHIP OH!" one of the soldiers shouted.

And sure enough, there was the Black Pearl, coming around the cliff side to pick up Jack and Randy, fully patched up and looking decent again.

They swam to the ship and were hauled aboard.

Randy touched down on the deck and took off his mask, reverting back from Ninja to Cunningham.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours," Anamaria said, presenting the wheel to him.

Jack went and took the wheel, running his hand along the smoothed wood. Noticing everyone starring at him, he barked some orders, getting ready to set sail.

After the crew had cleared, the Nomicon bussed and glowed.

Randy took it out of his jacket and looked at him, It suddenly grew brighter, causing Randy to throw it on the ground. A portal then appeared over it.

Inside the window like portal, an image from the back of Randy's science classroom, where he had come from before he went back in time and met Jack. There were students and the teacher was teaching up front as if nothing was happening and there wasn't a portal in the back of the room.

"I guess I completed what the Nomicon wanted me to do back here," Randy smirked, looking at his classroom, "Apparently, it's time to go home for me."

Randy turned to Jack.

"Go on then, I'm sure your eager to get back to your friends and alternate-ego life you've tell me so much about," Jack said.

"Okay, but don't think I won't be coming back eventually. I will make the Nomicon send be back here for a visit sometime," Randy said.

"I shall see you then mate," Jack replied confidently.

Randy smirked and turned back to the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through it. Then all went black for Randy.

The portal, from Jacks end, momentarily went completely black, allowing some alarms to be raised for Jack. But then the color returned and the image of the class room came back. With the addition of Randy seemingly asleep in the back left corner chair, which was empty before.

Randy suddenly shot up awake, the teacher noticed.

"Mr. Cunningham, is there a reason you're sleeping in class again?" she asked.

"No- no, sorry, won't happen again," Randy replied, he was slightly confused, The grime that had covered his body was now gone, he no longer smelt and his clothes were clean, his hair the messy it always is, but cleaner, just like before he left. The clock read exactly 18 minutes after he had first gone into the Nomicon.

The teacher got back to the lesson. Randy turned around to still see Jack and the open portal, and a few of the crew members. He gave a small wave, and then the portal closed, sealing the rift in time.

**OKAY SO THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO DO THE OTHER MOVIES, BUT NOT THE SECOND MOVIE, I'M NOT PUTTING RANDY IN THE 2****ND**** MOVE, DEAD MAN'S CHEST, BUT I AM GOING TO DO #3 AND #4 WITH RANDY IN THEM, AND MAYBE I'LL ADD A FEW OTHER CHAPTERS WHERE MAYBE THEY COME TO RANDY'S TIME FOR A SHORT WHILE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID ON THIS.**


End file.
